dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Drake
The Drake is a monster in Dragon's Dogma. Description The smaller cousin of the titular Dragon of Dragon's Dogma. They are an extremely hardy and powerful enemy, possessing many similar characteristic to the larger Dragon such as its reddish coloration, the means of flight, and the ability to use Fire Breath. They can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period and then use them against you. Like the Dragon, the Drake bears a glowing chest which can serve as an exploitable weakness. The Wyrm and Wyvern are similar to the Drake, but instead of Fire possess a different elemental affinity. Attacks Tactics * The Heart of the Drake on the front of his chest is his weak spot.The Arisen must land the killing blow on the heart. *When the Drake grabs a pawn and begins turning them against you, the move can be stopped by enough damage being inflicted (attacking the Drakes claws directly works faster than hitting its heart). *The Drake is weak against Ice attacks so use them to hit him for good damage. *When the Drake is writhing on the floor with its chest exposed, the heart takes exponentially more damage from attacks than it does when it is on its feet. *When the drake takes to the air, attacks to his heart, head or wings can bring it down. Oftentimes this can be used to put the drake in a cycle, as when he recovers from the fall he will likely fly again. Repeated attacks to the wings will eventually disable the drakes ability to fly. *When it flies into the air and goes off to a new spot a little distance away, if you do not immediately follow it, it's often far enough away that you can save the game again and then go and re-engage it in battle. Locations #South of The Shadow Fort. South West of the Rest camp nearby Ancient Quarry South entrance. (Respawn in 7 days, only dragonkin that respawn before Post-Dragon) #Conqueror's Sanctuary (Replaces the Cyclopse and Goblins there) (Post-Dragon)(Respawns in 3 weeks) #West of Gran Soren. Between "The Collapse Meeting Room" and "The Miners Hut" (Post-Dragon)(Respawns in 7 days.) #The Everfall(Post-Dragon)(Chamber of Fate) Rewards *Killing the drake gives a percentage chance of dragon forging your gear depending upon enhancement level of your equipped gear. *Chance of droping 'Dragon Horns '''100% if horns are destroyed if not then 1% chance of droping *The horns can still be broken off when the drake is dead, but there is a short time window to do so *Dragon scale 20% chance, if wings are destroyed 14% *Amber Dragon Scale 32%, if wings destroyed 5% *Dragon Claw 12% *Indurated Dragonsblood 5% *Drake's Tear 5% *It is also known to drop Rift Clusters, worth 800 RC 5%. *If wing are destroyed Great Dragon Alula has 80% chance of droping *If using Drake's Wyrm's, or Wyvern a wakestone will drop for 100% Trivia *After defeating The Dragon a special version of the Drake can be found in the Conqueror's Sanctuary. It has more HP than the common drake and unlike other Drakes this one speaks in English as opposed to Latin. *When the Drake uses its Roar attack, it may come with dialogue. "''Arisen!" Quotes Quotes in brackets are spoken in Latin. *"(Arisen!!)" *"(I am your master.)" (when possessing a Pawn). *''"Arh..Ah! ... Who are you?"'' *''"I must feed...sate my hunger!"'' *''"Your heart, give it here!"'' *''"What have I? Ngh? Wauuugh!"'' *"(Am I to die...?)" *"(The seat of god lies beyond...)" *"(Aye, that is the way, chosen one!)" *''"(You are not the vessel...)"'' *''"(Show me your power!)"'' *The generic wyrms and wyverns share the latin dialogue. Gallery DrakeGrab.jpg|A Drake preparing to use it's Grab. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters